Breakaway
by Who-I-am-x
Summary: What happens when Li and Madison betray Sakura, and her world is turned into one of REVENGE!Then there's a car crash, and things are put into perspective.But who will live, and who will Breakaway?
1. The way it was before

**Disclaimer:** Ok, this is killing me to say, but I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! I wish I did…cause then it would never end, and Sakura and Li would have gotten together at the end of series 1, and then a whole series, including the whole Eli thing…would be with them as a couple.

**Key: **

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto

Li Showron: Syaoran Li

Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji

Meilin Rae: Meiling Li

Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto

Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro

Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara

Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa

Rita: Rika Sasaki

Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Summary: **Sakura is happy. She's in love and she has the best friends a girl could ask for. But what happens when Li and Madison decide to commit the ultimate betrayal, and Sakura loses her boyfriend a_nd _her best friend all in one go? What happens when the two people she loves the most sleep together, and the world turns upside down? All she can think of is how could they _do _this to her? MADISON AND LI!

**Note: **They are _all _16!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Life before**

Li stared into Sakura's eyes and sighed. It was like falling into a pool of emeralds, and while he didn't usually swim in green water, this time, he was very tempted. Sakura looked into his amber eyes, and she was instantly enveloped.

"I love you, Li Showron."

" I love _you_, Sakura Avalon. And I always will." And the pair kissed in the sunset that enclosed their balcony. Suddenly, a cry came from inside their apartment.

"SAKURA! Come and try on your prom dress! You don't wanna go in your knickers, do you!" Madison shouted, impatiently as ever. They broke apart, as Madison came running out onto the terrace.

"Oh...Li...do you mind if I...uh...borrow your...girlfriend for a minute?" Madison asked, blushing slightly. This resulted in a very strange look from Li.

_Madison sure acts weird around Li. She used to act that way around me, too, until she found out I was in love with Li...I wonder why? She's never even had a boyfriend, I wonder why? Maybe she's just shy around guys. Maybe she's scared I'll spend all my time with Li, and not with her? I'll have to make the extra effort, so she knows she'll always be my best friend. Maybe she's got a crush on someone, I just hope she gets someone soon, she seems so alone sometimes..._

"Yeh, whatever." Li said easily, still giving Madison strange looks. Madison blushed. Sakura just linked arms with her friend and skipped along to the house.

* * *

"MEILIN!" Sakura cried at the top of her lungs as the girl's athletic body made it's way into the hall of their apartment. Meilin hugged Sakura within an inch of life and only stopped when she saw Madison skipping down the hall.

"Madison!" Meilin smiled and hugged the newcomer with affection. Li sighed in the corner. Whenever Meilin visited, she always managed to hug everyone to near death, and she would plan shopping trips and 'fun' things to do that always left Li holding the bags, or candy, or whatever they didn't want to carry. And it also meant that he wouldn't be able to do anything that evening. Joy. It's not that he didn't love his cousin, because he did, but he did wonder where she got all that energy from. He looked up to see Madison staring at him as Sakura and Meilin had an in-depth conversation about cabs in Japan. When she saw him look up, she looked away.

_Why does she always look at me like that? She always seemed so mysterious. Those eyes, they're so deep, so dark, like they're daring you to jump in, to drown. _

"I _love _this hallway!" Meilin was crying now, only just noticing the decor in the new apartment. It seemed to describe it's owners perfectly. The wallpaper was a shower of peonies and cherry blossoms, incased by musical notes. Meilin smiled. Madison, Li and Sakura were all living here now, which meant she never had to pay for accomodation when she wanted to visit Japan. She was always welcome here, and if not, she could stay in her old apartment on the other side of Tomodea for free, too. It was just never a problem.

* * *

"Ok, so we'll go shopping, then we'll go to the near where Li used to live, and then we can come here, get changed, hit the gym, and grab a smoothie." Sakura smiled as she finished describing the evening she had planned for all of them. A smile played Li's lips. Sakura had infinite energy.

"Yeah, and then we can go shopping again, but we can go to China town!" Meilin laughed, realising where she had just come from. Hong Kong.

"I can't go. I have maths homework for tomorrow and my science paper's due tomorrow, too." Li said, shrugging slightly and kissing Sakura lightly on the lips.

"But you have fun." He got up to exit the room, and he heard an urgent voice.

"WAIT! Our science paper's due _tomorrow_!" Madison cried. Li nodded and sighed. Looked like he would have some company, after all.


	2. Forbidden passion

**Disclaimer:** Ok, this is killing me to say, but I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! I wish I did…cause then it would never end, and Sakura and Li would have gotten together at the end of series 1, and then a whole series, including the whole Eli thing…would be with them as a couple.

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 2:**

**Forbidden passion**

Li glanced up from his math homework to look at Madison. She was looking at him, and then turned away as he looked at her.

_His eyes...they're so amber, so deep...I know he'll never feel the way I do about him, and I know he's Sakura's boyfriend, but surely I can look, but not touch? Sakura will never know. I wonder if Li and Sakura have...of course they have! They've been together six years, and they are 16. Of course they've slept together. Of COURSE they have..._

Madison tried to focus on her science paper. She had entitled it 'fatal attractions' and it was all about the ways in which the female could lure the male into doing her bidding. She frowned at the paper and sighed. She just _couldn't _concentrate. And it _wasn't _anything to do with Li, she told herself. It was just a hard concept to grasp.

_She looks so cute when she's concentrating.The way she wrinkles hernose like that when she's confused.Kinda like Sakura...Sakura...My GIRLFRIEND Sakura. The LOVE OF MY LIFE Sakura. But how would I know if she was the love of my life? I've never been out with anyone else, I didn't even go out on one date with Meilin. How do I know she's the one for me? Madison's so much like her, and yet she has this mystery around her. This silent beauty...she could be mine, I've seen the way she looks at me...but I DO love Sakura, I just want the experience...of being with someone else..._

"Are you ok?" Li was staring at her intently, and she jumped guiltily as he spoke to her. She could feel her cheeks growing a familiar shade of red.

"Yes...I...I just don't get my subject for my...paper in science..." Madison looked up at Li with her violet eyes and sighed.

"Well, let me see that..." Li turned her book around and studied her task, as set by their teacher. They had all got a different task, and Li had already finished his 'how mammals and humans are different' essay. Li looked up from Madison's book and runa hand through his gorgeous chocolate hair.

"I understand it...I'm just having trouble visualising it...I haven't had that much..._experience _in the area..." Madison blushed another four shades of red and looked at her shoes, as though comparing them.

"Well...maybe we need to do a practical..." Li was standing up and Madison was staring at him in confusion. She didn't know what else to do, so she got up too.

"What kind of demonstration?" Madison asked, but as she looked up into his amber eyes, shining with experiences that she could only dream of, she didn't need an answer.

He lifted her chin and kissed her passionatly, almost hungrily, wanting her there, and now. She was shocked at first, and didn't know what to do, but then she regained her senses, and began to kiss him back.

"What about Sakura?" Madison asked as she looked into those sparkling amber eyes once more.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." Li replied simply, and that was enough for Madison, and it looked like they wouldn't be doing much work after all.


	3. Traitor

**Disclaimer:** Ok, this is killing me to say, but I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! I wish I did…cause then it would never end, and Sakura and Li would have gotten together at the end of series 1, and then a whole series, including the whole Eli thing…would be with them as a couple.

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 3:**

**Traitor**

Sakura and Meilin walked through the door to Sakura's apartment.

They were back a little earlier than they'd planned, but Sakura was sure Li would be glad to see her back so early.

She walked up to Li's bedroom door, where, as she was about to go in, she heard smothered voices.

"Li…what about Sakura?" Sakura smiled, and Meilin joined her listening at the door. It was nice to hear your best friend and your boyfriend talking about you.

"What about her?" Li sounded slightly shaken, and Sakura frowned for a moment, but nonetheless, continued listening.

"What are you gonna tell her?"

"What do you mean?" Li's voice became somewhat cold, and Sakura _prayed _that they weren't arguing.

"What do you mean, what? We slept together, Li!"

And Sakura's world froze.


	4. Chchchchanges

**Disclaimer:** Ok, this is killing me to say, but I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! I wish I did…cause then it would never end, and Sakura and Li would have gotten together at the end of series 1, and then a whole series, including the whole Eli thing…would be with them as a couple.

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 4:**

**Ch-ch-ch-changes**

SAKURA'S POV

I sat up in bed and looked around. For a moment, I frowned, forgetting where I was. I sank back down into the huge fluffy pillows, trying to piece together my tired memory. There was something edging away at the back of my brain, like it was in a little box. It was pushing it's way out, ever so slowly.

And suddenly it hit me. Bit by bit, and then it all came crashing down on my head like a tonne of bricks. Clips of conversation.

"We _slept _together, Li!"

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T DEFEND HERSELF!"

"We're _sorry _Sakura!"

"I hope it was worth it!"

"You're _both _dead to me!"

NORMAL POV

By the end, Sakura was left clutching her head in pain, begging it to all go away. She found herself sobbing. She was practically breathless when Meilin entered the room.

"Sakura, are you ok? I heard sobbing…" Meilin stopped as she saw the state of her friend.

"Sakura!" She sat next to the broken shadow of a girl next to her and hugged her, whispering calming words in her ear until she was relaxed.

"Oh my god! You're right Meilin! They're not worth it, and they never were!" Sakura stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She wouldn't let them win. She would prove everyone wrong.

"Meilin, I'm gonna get my _revenge_." Sakura consulted her watch. Two hours until registration. Perfect time for planning her actions. And she knew exactly what to do.

AT LI AND MADISON'S APARTMENT

Li stared across the kitchen counter to where Madison was standing. She glanced up and smiled at him shyly. He just looked away.

_Her eyes aren't even as sparkling as Sakura's. What the hell was I thinking? I gave up on my Sakura for that. She's definitely not full of mystery. She let me have her so easily! I'm her best friend's boyfriend. What the hell was she thinking? What the hell was I thinking? I love Sakura. I need Sakura. She's my Sakura, and for all I know, she'll hate me for the rest of my life…but I need her so much. I love her more than anyone else. She's mine…_

Li remembered clips of the speech Sakura made last night. One stuck in his mind more than anything else ever had. Li went to his bathroom, and stared in the mirror at him.

"Say goodbye to the old, gullible, butter wouldn't melt Sakura!" That was what she'd said, more or less.

_Did I…break Sakura?_

Li stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at Madison. He didn't say a word to her as he exited the apartment and began to make his way to school. Because the truth was she wasn't the one he cared about. She was just someone who had caught him as he was falling into the pit of temptation. But he needed to get his Sakura back, and he would do whatever it took. Li knew he had left Madison wide-eyed and gob smacked at leaving without her. But the truth was she would _never_ be worth it. She would _never _be Sakura.

IN TOMODEA HIGH, MORNING REGISTRATION

Li entered the classroom, expecting at least someone to be there, but nobody was. They had kept the same seats every year since they were ten. He sat behind Sakura, and Madison was on Sakura's left hand side. Behind them, however, was now a row of empty seats, as the school had lost a lot of its students, due to the fact that most of them were exchanges and had to go home. Like Li had intended to. Like Meilin had. He had asked her to stay, but she said it was too much for her, and she wanted time to be independent. Every time Meilin came, she would be begged by everyone to come back, and sometimes Li thought she would, but suddenly her stubbornness would set in like a thick layer of fog.

Students began to pour into the classroom, and Zachary, Chelsea and Nikki all crowded round his desk. This was the part he was dreading. The questions.

"Hey! You're in early! Where's Sakura!" Zachary patted his friend on the back and laughed at Chelsea's question.

"Maybe she's finally seen sense and dumped him!" Li looked down at this remark, hoping he wouldn't have to tell them anything, and Sakura would forgive him, and then no one would ever know. His prayers were answered, though, when Miss Ijchotchishu entered the room. Li glanced at the clock as the others took their usual seats. It was only ten minutes before registration; no way would Sakura be in _this _early. She was still late, every single day, and usually he would wait for her and Madison, and the three would walk together, Madison always a little bit behind.

"Li! Why didn't you wait for me!" Madison ran into the class and hugged Li, causing Chelsea to raise her eyebrows ever so slightly. Li pushed Madison away, and Chelsea's eyebrows returned to their normal state.

"What's wrong!" Madison looked at Li as he brushed her away.

"_Oh, don't you want people to know!" _Madison whispered in his ear, making him frown.

"Know what?"

"_About us…"_ Madison whispered yet again.

"_Madison, there is no us, and there never will be. It was just a stupid mistake, and I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it. The sooner I can get Sakura back in my life, the better." _

"_FINE!" _Madison hissed, as she took her place.

_What if Sakura doesn't come in? What if she changes school? That's what they do on those TV shows that she watches?_

But Li didn't need to worry. He was, however, shocked by the next person who entered the classroom, as were many members of the class.

"Hey, everybody." Meilin said, as she barged past Li and took one of the empty seats at the back. She was closely followed by Rita, who did _exactly _the same thing.


	5. Not Done Yet

**Disclaimer:** Ok, this is killing me to say, but I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! I wish I did…cause then it would never end, and Sakura and Li would have gotten together at the end of series 1, and then a whole series, including the whole Eli thing…would be with them as a couple.

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 5:**

**Not done yet**

There was a collective gasp from the room as the next person entered the room. Li's eyes practically popped out of his head. Miss Ijchotchishu went to go and get the register, as she knew she wouldn't be able to control her class at a time like this.

"Hey!" Sakura smiled to everyone, well, nearly everyone, as she entered the classroom. She was wearing a black slashed top, which barely covered _any_ skin at all, and a short pink skirt which could easily have been mistaken for a belt. The outfit was completed with black suede knee-high boots. Li's fists clenched as he saw the way _his _girlfriend, _his _Sakura was dressed. Sakura smiled as she noticed Li's clenched fist. A few boys nearer the back of the class whistled at her. She winked and gave a flirty wave. Li's face grew redder, and she knew _exactly _how to make the most of his anger.

She blew a kiss to Tom, the one guy Li couldn't stand, even more than Tori or Eli.

Tom looked shocked and smiled at her.

"Hey, there's a seat here!" Tom gestured to the seat between him and Meilin. Rita was in the seat in front.

"Great!" Sakura smiled and began to walk over to where Tom was pointing. But pretty soon, her path became blocked. By Li.

"Excuse me, you're _in my way_." Sakura said loudly enough for everyone to hear. If everyone was gonna have to know about them breaking up, they were gonna have to know why. And Li would have to be the one to tell them.

"What the HELL are you _doing_!" Li was standing to face her now, and she was just a little bit scared, but she would never show it.

"I have _no idea _what you mean. But I suppose I should thank you." Sakura stared into his amber eyes, and he just gave a confused frown.

"What!" Li was not gonna get the hint.

"Well, since you did what you did, I'm a free agent, and I'm loving it!" Sakura leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear:

_"How about you, Li? Are you loving it? Because you're the reason for all this. And I hope you got what you wanted, because from now on, this is me." _Li just stood there, completly frozen to the spot, and Sakura was able to slip to her new seat with no more interruptions. The teacher returned, and Li sat back down in his seat. He was still shell-shocked. Madison had obviously forgotten that she was angry with him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Sakura saw this from the back, and began to sit nearer to Tom. She was frustrated, however, when Li didn't seem to notice. Not the desired effect.

_Are Li and Madison dating, or what? Maybe this was just an excuse to get rid of me? Maybe he doesn't love me at all. He hasn't even begged me for forgiveness, or anything. But would I take him back if he did?_

Tom smiled at her and put his arm around her.

* * *

Li sat by the penguin slide in the park, and he sighed as he remembered all the things he and Sakura had done in this park. The time he told her how he felt. He looked into the distance, and sighed once more as he saw the clock tower where they had captured the nothing card. Where Sakura had told him how she felt, even though she thought that he didn't love her. She was so brave, and so strong. And he couldn't even keep away from her best friend for two hours.

"Li? No, we aren't going out anymore...he's um...not my type..." Sakura's voice came from underneath the slide, and Li must have been exactly above it.

"Good...not that I'd have a problem if you were still dating..." Tom's voice came from the same place, and Li heard what he guessed was kissing. Without warning, a tear streamed it's way down his cheek. Deep down he knew he couldn't stop her. She didn't love him anymore, and he couldn't blame her. He could have easily gone away, stopped the pain by not listening to his girlfriend kissing someone else, but he knew he deserved the pain, so he just sat there. After a while it began to rain. He still sat there, not wanting to, but not allowing himself to move.

"Hey, get off!" Sakura's voice came from below him. She sounded quite angry.

"Hey, come on, it's just a laugh!" Tom wasn't getting the hint.

"I'm not some cheap slut, you know! If you want one of those, go to Madison, not me. Got it!" Tom left the slide, not even noticing Li. Sakura stood under the slide and reached for her cell phone. She dialled Tori's number.

"Hey, Tori! It's raining, and I was wondering if you could give me a ride, but you must be at work, so I'm gonna walk...so if I'm late, that's why." Sakura sighed and stared out at the rain. She was gonna have to walk home in this.

"Sakura?" Li climbed down from the top of the slide and looked at her under the shelter.

"Um...you can borrow my car..." He handed her his car keys and she took them, frowning at her shoes.

"Have you been there, this whole time?" Sakura blushed slightly, as though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I have." And Li turned to face the rain, and started to walk in the direction of home.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

He went to walk home, and I really, _really _wanted to help him, to offer him a ride, but for some reason, I couldn't. Something Rita said to me earlier, when we were shopping for my 'revenge' clothes with Meilin stuck out in my mind.

"Sakura, he's gonna try and get you back, and if you're not careful, pretty soon, he'll be walking all over you, and screwing all your friends, and you'll never escape the pain." So I just stood there and let him walk home in the rain.

I climbed into his car, his lovely, clean, red convertible and knew I couldn't just take it back. I called Meilin to ask for advice.

"Hey, Meilin...Li lent me his car to drive home, what should I do!" I was practically screaming down the phone before she even picked up.

"Um...ok, bring the car home, and we'll do _something _to it, then we won't give it back fora couple of days!" Meilin laughed evilly down the phone, reminding me of Madison's evil 'oh ho ho!'

_Stop thinking of them. They're SCUM! They betrayed you, and they don't deserve to be in my precious memory, wasting space for the people who actually care about me. Who really LOVE me._


	6. Madison's fate

**Disclaimer:** Ok, this is killing me to say, but I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! I wish I did…cause then it would never end, and Sakura and Li would have gotten together at the end of series 1, and then a whole series, including the whole Eli thing…would be with them as a couple.

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 6:**

**Madison's fate**

Sakura drove back to her new home feeling cold and hollow. The guy she loved had betrayed her, and she was thinking of forgiving him for loaning her his _car_! She was absolutely crazy. She ought to take her keys to it, and give it a nice new 'paint' job!

"Hey, you're back!" Meilin and Rita were on the floor of the sitting room, with scribble pieces of paper scattered around them.

"What are you guys doing!" Sakura asked, unsure she really wanted to know. She noticed brief clippings of writing from some of the paper, saying things like 'electric shock' or 'water balloons' and one slightly disturbing one saying 'underwear in cafeteria'. She also noticed some shopping bags, from the store they had visited this morning, to achieve Sakura's 'new look'.

"Well, first we went shopping to get you some more clothes, and then we started to plan your revenge on Madison. We figured we'd get her out the way first, since you've got Li's car, we can do _that _anytime!" Rita and Meilin remained the only two of her friends to know the _whole _story, but a few other people had guessed it.

"So, what happened? Why did Li lend you his_ car_? And in the _rain_!" Meilin began to grill her, and Sakura began to retell the whole story, being careful not to leave anything out.

MADISON'S POV

I sat down on my bed and stared at my reflection in my mirror. I had red, puffy eyes and my nose was sore and peeling. Who could blame Li for not wanting me? I didn't even want to look at myself, and I found myself sobbing again. Why had I thought this would all work out? I thought Li would realise, I thought he would _see _how I felt, and either love me as I loved him, or just tell me to get lost. I never thought he would _use _me like a cheap hooker, and turn away just because Sakura found out. Why could love never be straight forward?


	7. Car Troubles

**Disclaimer:** I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! IF I DID, SAKURA AND LI WOULD NEVER STOP GRACING OUR SCREENS, AND MADISON AND ELI WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 7:**

**Car troubles**

Sakura walked in the darkened kitchen with a throbbing headache. And it was nothing to do with the flu that had been going round. The more she thought about Li and Madison, and the fact that they _might _be a couple, the more it hurt, and the more it hurt, the more Sakura needed to numb it. She took a swig from the bottle of vodka on the kitchen table and sighed.

* * *

MEILIN'S POV 

I walked in to the apartment, knowing Sakura was home, but wondering where the hell she _was_. I hadn't seen her since this morning, when I had asked if she wanted to come shopping with me and Rita, and she'd said no, she had a headache. Then I noticed the bottle of WKD by her bed, and I didn't even need to ask.

I flicked on the light in the kitchen, just in time to hear Sakura scream that the light was giving her a headache.

"Well stop drinking then!" I shouted at her, not meaning to yell, but I was _so _concerned about her. I mean, yeah, I was all for her changing, she needed to show Li who was boss, and that he hadn't gotten the better of her, but when she started to change, when she said she wanted to change, I thought she meant on the _inside _too. But it seemed to me that she was still the old, sensitive, caring Sakura. The one who got her heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I was _going _to make Li pay for this, and his little slut, Madison, too.

* * *

LI'S POV 

I sat down on the terrace. The one where Sakura and I had our last kiss…I hated myself for doing this to her. I hated Madison even more, and I didn't know why. We had _both _been there, but to me, it all seemed like it was her fault.

_Hey, wait a minute…where the HELL is my car! Sakura's had it since Thursday, and it's Saturday now, and she's STILL got it!_

I picked up the phone, mad that she hadn't given me my car back, without really registering what I was doing. I searched for my old apartment number on my phone, confident Meilin wouldn't have unplugged it : she was probably waiting for an excuse to yell at me again, anyway.

"Hello?" Meilin's voice sounded fairly distant on the other end of the line, but I decided not to pay that any attention.

"Hey, Meilin, I don't wanna _try _and talk to Sakura or anything, I just want my damn car _back. _I don't think that's much to ask since she's had it for three _days_, and yet she's still not willing to talk to me or hear me out!" I shouted rather quickly, to prevent her putting the phone down on me. I heard a brief whisper in the background.

"You can come and collect you're car tonight, and Sakura will hear you out." Meilin said, rather abruptly and begrudginly, like she didn't want it to happen, at _all._

"But before you go, I just wanted to know, how you felt about Sakura's new look!" Meilin said, with a triumphant tone in her voice. She knew I hated the fact that _my _Sakura dressed like that, and she wanted me to say it. But I wouldn't give her that benefit.

"I can't say I felt any particular way about her look, I couldn't care less if you want to dress my...my _ex _up like a slut." I said, feeling rather victorious. It was just then that I noticed the phone was echoing. It was on loudspeaker.

* * *

RITA'S POV 

I walked into the apartment to be welcomed by the sound of sobbing. I didn't even need to ask who it was. I was practically living here now, not wanting to leave Meilin dealing with Sakura's little 'outbursts' all alone. I saw Sakura, sitting on the floor of the living room, with Meilin's arms draped around her like a heavy blanket.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing _who _it was, just not what they'd done.

"Li called her a _SLUT_!" Meilin said, sounding outraged. I myself was quite shocked, and sat down on the sofa. Looked like it would be Li who got the full effect of our anger first. Madison at least _knew _she had no right to say _anything_. Li was actinglike _he _was th victim! Calling her a slut!

* * *

NORMAL POV 

Rita looked at Meilin, and Meilin looked up at Rita. Sakura raised her head, and stopped sobbing.

"What!" Sakura seemed concerned, but evil grins had been plastered all over both Rita's and Meilin's faces. They had something up their sleeves, and as their smiles spread, Sakura became more and more concerned for Li and Madison.

_Why are you worrying about them? They weren't worried when they were off sleeping together, they probably didn't think of how you'd react once. They just carried on, and look at them now. They DEFINETLY don't care about you anymore, so why should you care about them?_

"I mean...what are we gonna do!" Sakura plastered a fake grin on her face and joined her friends in planning Li's little taste of revenge.

* * *

MADISON'S POV

I was sitting on my bed, trying to get my head around this algebra that Miss McKenzie had given us, when I heard a brief knock on my door. I didn't need to ask who it was. But why would _he _want to talk to _me_?

"Come in..." I tried to not look at the door as he walked through and stood at the edge of my room, uncomfortablly. I had the sudden urge to laugh. _Now _he was shy. Bit too late for _that_.

"Um...I have to go to Sakura's to get my car, and I was wondering if maybe you would...um...come with me? I mean, I know it's alot to ask, but I...I could just use the company, I guess..." Li suddenly seemed _very _interested in his shoes, and once again, I wanted to laugh.

"Yeah...I guess I've got nothing better to do..." I muttered, pushing the algebra book under my bed with my foot. I didn't want him to think he'd won, or anything. That I'd forgiven him...

* * *

LI'S CAR, OUTSIDE MEILIN AND SAKURA'SAPARTMENT

"Meilin, are you _sure _about this? This is pretty dangerous, and he could get _really _hurt..." Sakura shivered at the thought of something happening to Li. He _had _hurt her, but he'd never meant for her to come to any _physical _harm...

"Of course I am, Sakura! He's got _excellent _coordination, he'll see the ditch coming, and he'll just roll right out of the car! He won't even get a scratch, but he'll watch his back from now on!" When Meilin said it like that, it seemed alright. But Sakura knew it wasn't. But she knew there was no point arguing with Meilin and Rita when they had a plan. No point at _all_. They both gazed at her, as though daring her to put them off. Daring her to say no. But that was never, really, an option.

"Fine, just make sure no one sees you."

And with that, Meilin cut the breaks to Li's car.


	8. Crash and burn

**Disclaimer:** I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! IF I DID, SAKURA AND LI WOULD NEVER STOP GRACING OUR SCREENS, AND MADISON AND ELI WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 8:**

**Crash and burn**

Sakura became rigid as she heard the doorbell ring. Meilin got up to answer it, and she knew that, soon enough, Li would be here, in this very room. Talking to her. Explaining to her. Telling her _why_. When. How. But the question was, did she _really _want to know? Not that it mattered. Meilin had told him that Sakura would listen, so Sakura would listen. She could always tune out, but he'd always have a way of _knowing. _And those eyes: she couldn't resist those stupid chocolate eyes.

"Hey." She said, audibly, as he entered the room. She didn't want him to think she was scared, or that he had a chance. Not that he didn't, she just didn't want _anyone _to know that, least of all: him.

"Hey." He said, equally to the indifferent way that she had said it. Meilin sighed. They were gonna be here all night.

"For god's sake, will you two just _talk_! Not that I think you have anything to talk _about_, but whatever." Meilin said matter-of-factly as she and Rita left the room. Sakura sighed with relief. She had made them promise not to listen in, and she trusted them enough to know that they wouldn't.

"So...what did you want to talk to me _about_, Li?" Sakura tried to sound cold, but she knew he'd see past it. See how she was _really _feeling.

"I think you deserve to know...everything."

"I don't want to know..._everything_. In fact, Li Showron, I don't want to know _anything_." Sakura was as shocked as Li looked at the words coming out of her mouth.

"I don't _care _why or when, or how. All I need to know is that you _betrayed _my trust, and I never, ever want to see, or _talk _to you again. I couldn't care less _what _or _who _you do. Just leave me alone. Okay?" Sakura sat down and waited for Li to leave. But he didn't.

"Sakura, I love you, and I always will, and it hurts me that you don't love me enough to..." Li was rudely cut off by Sakura.

"_I _DON'T LOVE _YOU _ENOUGH! WHO THE _HELL _DO YOU THINK YOU _ARE_! I'VE NEVER SO MUCH AS _LOOKED _AT ANOTHER GUY, ALL THE YEARS WE'VE BEEN 'IN LOVE' AND YOU HAVE TO CHEAT ON ME, WITH MY _BEST FRIEND_! AND I DON'T LOVE YOU _ENOUGH_! WELL, MR. SHOWRON, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, NO, I _DON'T _LOVE YOU ENOUGH. IN FACT, FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD, I DON'T LOVE YOU AT _ALL_!" Sakura stopped when she heard herself say this, and looked away from Li. She knew she was lying, but hopefully he didn't. She _couldn't _do this anymore. Was it even really worth it in the end?

"You...you don't love me..." Li repeated, and Sakura once again looked away. She could sense his heart breaking in two, she could almost hear it cracking.

"No, no I...I _don't_. I couldn't care less, anymore, Li. You're _dead _to me." And this time, he could sense she truly meant it.


	9. Final Destination

**Disclaimer:** I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! IF I DID, SAKURA AND LI WOULD NEVER STOP GRACING OUR SCREENS, AND MADISON AND ELI WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 9:**

**Final Destination**

Li looked up into Sakura's emerald eyes, the ones that were once filled with love and tenderness. With pure innocence. But all he could see was hate. And it was all for him. How had he hurt her like this? How had he made her into this angry, spiteful person that stood before him? How had he killed her soul?

"If…if I'm dead to _you_, maybe I'm dead to everyone. Maybe I don't want to be dead to you. But maybe it's too late." And with that, Li walked out of the apartment. Sakura just ran off to the terrace, wanting to watch him leave. Knowing that when he left, as soon as he had driven past the edge of the cliff and over the bridge, after he crossed that line, he'd never be coming back.

She watched him get in the car, and suddenly remembered the cut brakes. She tried to call him, but her voice no longer wanted to work in sync with her brain. Or her heart. She remembered what Meilin had said:

_Li's trained with this type of thing: he'll be able to escape easily, he'll only get a few scratches!_

Or something to that effect.

It was only when Li began talking that she noticed he wasn't alone. Someone was emerging from the car, and she knew that someone all too well to know that she wasn't going to escape the car. It was Madison. Madison, who was now climbing into the driver 's seat and accelerating, Madison who was driving towards the edge of the cliff a little too far. If Sakura knew her best friend, she would drive close to the edge and stop, or try to, only a few feet away. By then it would be too late. Too late to stop them falling over the edge. Falling into the ditch that awaited them. With no escape. Sakura started screaming at them, and her voice finally gave in and let her command it.

"LI! MADISON! THERE'S NO BREAKS IN THE CAR! STOP! SWIRVE! DO SOMETHING! DON'T GO OVER THE CLIFF!" Sakura was screaming, and she saw Madison and Li both look up from the car. They hadn't even bothered to put the convertible roof up. She could see everything. She saw the realisation dawn on Madison's face. The even deeper realisation on Li's. He knew _why _the brakes were cut. He looked up at her in disbelief.

* * *

LI'S POV

I stared at her and she stared back. She did _this_? She hated me _this _much, that she wanted me _dead_? Madison being here was obviously a mistake, but she _knew _I'd drive this home. Mind you, I wouldn't drive _this _way, I'd drive the back way, the safe way. The edge was getting nearer and nearer, and I looked at Madison. She was crying, and I knew that I couldn't take her from Sakura. Sakura wanted her, so she could have her. I pushed her out of the car, and into a ditch.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

What the _hell _was he _doing_? He had _pushed _Madison into a ditch, from a _moving _car! He could have killed her! Luckily, I saw some signs of movement from her.

Rita and Meilin had joined me on the terrace this time, attracted by the shouting. Meilin was screaming one minute, and the next we were climbing down the balcony to Madison's aid. By the time we had got to her side, it dawned on me. He hadn't pushed her to hurt her. He pushed her to save her. I glanced at the car. The passenger's door was open, and I sighed from relief. He would be ok, if he'd just hurry and jump out. He'd be safe, and I'd never let anything come between us again.

* * *

LI'S POV

I looked to Sakura and she looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to jump to safety. But I _knew _it was only guilt, not that she wanted _me_. Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening. That I wasn't moving. The horror spread across her face like a puddle. She knew. And suddenly she was screaming.

"LI DON'T YOU _DARE _STAY IN THAT CAR!" She was chasing behind me now, and for a moment, I was tempted to jump from the car.

"LI! STOP! I LOVE YOU!" And with that, the car and I fell over the edge. But I wanted to fight it, and I threw myself from the car.

_Sakura loves you...Sakura STILL loves you...Sakura loves you..._ were the last words I could think of as I felt myself hit the bottom of the ditch, and the darkness engulfed me. Sakura was still screaming. But I welcomed it. This was probably the last sound I was ever going to hear. I wanted it to be Sakura.

Sakura? Who was that again? The pain hurt so much, I couldn't even remember Sakura. But I sensed, as I walked into the light, and let it take me to a place where I wouldn't feel the pain, that I was going to miss thatname. Sakura.

_Goodbye Sakura._

* * *


	10. Knocking on Heaven's door

**Disclaimer:** I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! IF I DID, SAKURA AND LI WOULD NEVER STOP GRACING OUR SCREENS, AND MADISON AND ELI WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 10:**

**Knocking on Heaven's door**

Sakura looked at the exact spot where Li's car had been about two minutes ago. It probably wasn't that long: but it felt like years to her. Meilin was calling an ambulance on her mobile, and they were lucky that the hospital was only a few minutes away. Sakura longed to scream, to jump down into the ditch and grab Li, shake him awake, climb out of the ditch with him in her clasp, and never let go. But time seemed frozen. It was like she was her own little Sakura-bubble, and nothing could reach her inside. The land where time stood still. Her time only resumed when she felt Madison's slap.

"YOU STUPID BITCH, SAKURA! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TOLD HIM YOU WANTED HIM DEAD, AND SO HE GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED! HE LOVED YOU _THAT _MUCH!" Madison was pushing her to the ground now, but Sakura still couldn't move. A new shockwave hit her. Devastation soon followed. Was it her fault? Was she the reason Li might be…

"Li…" Was all she could manage as she sat on the floor, and the distant sound of sirens were made apparent. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, and the scene became clearer to her. She was sitting about 10 foot from the edge, and Madison had now collapsed in a heap on the floor. A sobbing heap. Tears were streaming down Meilin's face, and Rita had gone to meet the ambulance. Blood was splashed all over Madison: the odd cut here and there, but nothing serious. Li could have been standing there right now, in the same way. No harm done.

"Li…why did he leave?" Sakura choked before she passed out. And all she heard was the faint wailing of sirens as she hit the cold, hard floor.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Is Li dead! Was the first thing I thought as I woke up, andI looked down at my hospital-cloaked body. But there was something wierd about the hospitalgown I was wearing: I'd never seen another like it. It had yin/yang signs all over it, and had red borders. I tried to focus on the room I was in, and more importantly, to the blurry figures that were around me, but as soonas I attempted to focus, my head beganto spin angrily.

I closed my eyes, pacing myself for a second attempt at focusing, when I felt a strange aura. It seemed familiar, yet I couldn'tquite place it. It seemed to me like itwas from a long time ago, and that somehow, it had something to do withme.

I opened my eyes once more and finally the room made itself clear. It was quite dark, and Meilin, Madison, and someone in the shadows, whom I couldn't make out,were all sitting around a little table in the corner of a large room, covered in fresh flowers.

The person in the corner was the person who's aura I could sense, and I gasped slightly as I realised who's aura it was, and he emerged from the shadows, confirming my suspicions. He must have heard my gasp, because he looked straight at me with those dark blue eyes and said simply:

"Ah, it seems she's _finally _awake!" And he smiled. Eli had come to visit me.

* * *

MADISON'S POV

I looked up and noticed that Eli was right...Sakura _was _awake. While Meilin and Eli went to her bedside, I just sat there awkwardly. Meilin was explaining to her what had happened to Li...that he was in an operation that would _probably _kill him, and she said that they were all there for her, and she didn't even cry. But that was the great thing about her. She never felt the _need _to cry, and if she did, she'd hide it. That's why I was shocked to see her cry...it hurt me, too. But I wanted to cry. No one was there for _me_. They all assumed I was a slut, and that's why I'd slept with Li. No one seemed to realise I _loved _him.

While Meilin and Eli were talking to her, I looked up, to find her staring at me. She looked away, and I found myself thinking maybe I should leave. I got up and walked towards the door, wanting to just slip out with no one noticing. I doubted they'd miss me. They probably wouldn't even notice me leave.

I was wrong.

"Madison!" I turned round guiltily as I heard my name being called. Like I _really _thought I was gonna exit this room without Meilin or Sakura making a little bitchy comment. I sighed and looked up.

"Yes?" I wanted to escape, to leave the watchful eyes trained on me and Sakura as she began to talk once more.

"What you did hurt me, _alot_. But I had no right to hurt you too, and I should know by now that two wrongs don't make a right. So I'm sorry, and I know you are too. And I would like us to be friends again." Sakura blurted it all out so quickly I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Shock washed over me.

"You...you what!" Was all I could manage as I looked at my best friend in disbelief. She smiled at me and got up from her bed.

And before I knew what was happening, she was running at me and enveloping me in a tight hug, one that I knew would never _really _end.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Sakura and Madison hugged tightly, watched by a smiling Eli and an astonished Meilin.

_Woah! I knew they were close, but not this close! Talk about forgive and forget! Mind you, she did nearly kill her..._

Meilin's train of thoughts were rudely interrupted by Wei rushing into the 'hospital' room.

"Lady Meilin , you must come quickly, it's Master Li..."


	11. Love is

**Disclaimer:** I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! IF I DID, SAKURA AND LI WOULD NEVER STOP GRACING OUR SCREENS, AND MADISON AND ELI WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 11:**

**Love is…**

_Li, please, be ok...even if you never forgive me, even if I have to spend the rest of my life alone, watching you get married, have children, I don't care. I love you and I need you to be alive. Please, for me...I need you more than you'll ever know..._

Sakura ran after Meilin as she followed Wei towards Li's room. Something had to have gone wrong...Wei said something about losing blood, not making it...he was in a coma.

_Li, you're stronger than this. Please pull through. Please make it. _

They were running to his room, to his aid, and Sakura gradually caught up with Meilin as they rounded a corner.

"Sakura, this is all my fault!" Meilin cried as they stood by the door to Li's room. There were tears in her eyes, and Sakura couldn't even look at her.

"It's _all _our faults, Meilin, and you know that. But you also know that it's his, too. And more than that, it's _my _fault." Sakura looked at the handle of the door and jumped when she felt a faint green aura on the handle, and she knew she _had _to go in.

But before she could do that, there was something _else _that was bothering her...and it had nothing to do with _Li_...at least she didn't _think _it did...

"Meilin, this hospital is very strange. I haven't seen anyone else _here_, and we went flying down the corridors without any questions. Where are the nurses? Where are the doctors? Where _is _everybody?"

"Sakura, this isn't a _hospital_!" And despite everything, a faint smile played on Meilin's lips.

"This is Li's families' _private health wing-_Sakura, Li's family _own _this place!" Meilin let out a faint laugh and Sakura raised her head indignantly.

"Well, um...how was _I _supposed to know that!" She pushed open the door to Li's room before she could stop herself, and Meilin walked into the room. She followed. What she saw next shocked her and made her want to cry at the same time.

For she had never seen Li like this...so...so _dependant_. He had always been so strong, so powerful, and so independant. He'd never been like this before.

Li was lying on a hospital bed, with a plastic mask around his mouth and nose, probably doing his breathing for him. His head was limp and lolling to one side, and he was _deathly _pale. Sakura shuddered. This _couldn't _be Li...

* * *

After seeing Li like that, Sakura had decided that Li needed some support, too. She had rushed back to her room, and got changed faster than she ever had. She would be there for Li until he woke up, and then, if when he woke, he didn't want her, she would leave. 

She sat by his bed, and looked at him closely for the first time since...everything had happened. She had never _really _stopped loving him; she could see this now, and she longed to stroke his hair and look into those amber eyes once more.

Sakura span around as a strange, yet powerful aura became apparent outside the room. This aura was also familiar, and this time Sakura had no doubt about who's aura it was.

She was proved right as Yelan entered the room.

"Meilin has explained the situation."

* * *

"So, you see, Mrs Showron, I...I _do _love Li, and I always will."

" I know you do, Sakura, but then again, _I _was never in doubt." Yelan smiled and looked lovingly to her son. She wasn't as strict as Li had made out all these years.

"No, I wasn't." Yelan said, as though agreeing with Sakura's thoughts. Sakura was too tired to notice that that was _exactly _what she had done.

* * *

Yelan had left and told Sakura she would be left alone with Li fora while. Unless there was an emergancy, Sakura and Li would be left alone.

And Sakura wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you Li, and I always will." Sakura muttered as she went to get a cup of coffee from outside.

It was as the coffee was pouring into the paper cup that she heard the life support go dead.


	12. What lies ahead

**Disclaimer:** I...DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! IF I DID, SAKURA AND LI WOULD NEVER STOP GRACING OUR SCREENS, AND MADISON AND ELI WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!

**Sorry! **To all those people who know the Japanese names better, but I don't wanna spoil the story by typing the wrong names.

**Chapter 12:**

**What lies ahead**

At first, she barely even noticed. She was thinking up her speech for when Li woke up, when he asked her why.

Then, she noticed rather abruptly the steady beeping sound had ceased and she had watched enough of American sitcoms like ER to know when the life support had stopped.

_Li! No, please…_

Sakura was frozen to the spot. If she didn't enter Li's room, and she didn't see his body, lying there, helplessly, lifeless and pale, he wouldn't be dead. He _couldn't _be, if no one knew about it.

Sakura stared at the handle to Li's room, and braced herself.

But, as she placed her hand on the doorknob, it began to turn on its own.

"Aaaah! Ghosts!" Sakura screamed, and dived behind a chair for protection.

The doorknob immedietly stopped turning, as though startled by the noise on the other side of the door. As if it didn't _expect _the noise.

_I am SUCH a wuss! I've fought spirits and captured cards, and I get freaked out by a stupid door handle? How pathetic is that! I HAVE to go in. I dealt with my mother's death, I CAN deal with this. And if...if Li IS dead, which he probably will be, I will...go and tell Meilin and Yelan, and all the others. I will NOT cry in front of them. I will be strong. They NEED me._

But she didn't know why she was even bothering, she knew he would be dead. This _wasn't _some happy movie, where they all walk off into the sunset, her, Li, Madison, Meilin and Eli, happy and _together_. This was life. And life had death in it.It had a whole lot of death in it, as a matter of fact.

Sakura stood back up and put her hand on the doorknob. She barely even registered the fact that she got an electric shock as she did so, because she was too concerned about Li. She was already deciding how she would break the news. Yelan first, then Meilin and Li's sisters, and then the others. That was the way Li would have _wanted _it.

She turned the doorknob and entered the room.

* * *

The sight that greeted her shocked her most of all. For, where she expected to see Li's dead body, still connected to the dead life support, she saw, in fact, an empty bed, and Life support not actually connected to anything. 

So where was Li?

"Sakura?" She heard his voice before she saw him, but gradually, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room once more. And, sure enough, sitting in the corner, was Li.

"Li? You're...you're _alive_!" Sakura stared into the darkness until she finally found what she was looking for: those big, almond eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." Li sighed and stood up. He walked towards her a little, and then stopped, as though he was unsure of what to do next.

"I thought...Madison said you'd given up. She said, because I said you were dead to me...she said you could practically die by choice, she said if you gave up, nothing could bring you back...did you?" Sakura stopped her ramblings to direct a question to Li, remembering he could talk to her now, and she could _listen_.

"I did, I mean, I was _about _to give up, I was on the edge. I could feel myself slipping away. There was all this darkness around me, and it was sort of _moist_, and it was absorbing me. But something made me fight back." Li looked at Sakura like he hadn't for _so_ long, and she found herself wondering if her thoughts were correct. She _needed _him to say it.

"What...what made you fight, Li?" Sakura encouraged him.

"I...I heard _you_...you were telling me you loved me and you always would, and I had to come back, just to know if it was true..." Li looked away slightly, and Sakura blushed.

"It _was _me...I mean, I _did _say that...and I meant every word of it,Li." Sakura held back her tears as her eyes welled up, and she tried not to let them drip down her cheeks. But it didn't work.

One lonely tear crept down Sakura's cheek, and glided slowly towards her lips.

Li brushed the tear away with his hand just before it touched her lips, and she looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Then can we forget this whole thing? I hurt you, and you hurt me, so that's it. Ok?" Sakura didn't answer.

Instead she kissed him on the lips and smiled.

* * *

Sakura sat under the Sakura tree outside the Li family residence. No one had thought to ask how Yelan had got them to Hong Kong, or what had happened to the ambulances, and no one needed to. Because everything _would _be alright.

Li approached, closely followed by Madison, Meilin and Eli. Like Li had said, everything _had _been forgotten, so there was no need for awkwardness, or shy apologies. Everything was normal. Everything was right.

Sakura smiled as Li put his arm around her, where it belonged, and she noticed how much she'd missed...

_No! It never happened! I didn't miss him, he was always here!_

The sun was slowly setting across the field, and behind the Li's mansion.

So, as they walked towrds the house, as Fuutie called them in for dinner, it really must have looked like they _were _walking towards the sunset.

Sakura remembered her thoughts from earlier on;

_So much for life not being about walking off with your friends into the sunset...coz that's exactly whatwe'redoing! Sure, sometimes lifeIS about death, but sometimes, it's just about love. And that's all that matters in the end. _

And Sakura, Li, Madison, Meilin and Eli walked off into the sunset, happy, and _together_.

* * *

(a/n: That's the end, but a sequel may soon follow...)


	13. Note

Hey, everyone, just to let you all know that this account will no longer carry any new stories or updates.  
However, if you want to read some of my newer (and, in my opinion, better) fics, take a look at my new profile - the link is on my profile, or you can just search 'Miss Delish'.


End file.
